yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Equestria and the other worlds are saved again
Here is how Princessant Yuna saved Equestria and the other worlds in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. While the royal sisters rushed to Yuna, she was getting exhausted after a very long battle. Princess Yuna: We won... Equestria and other worlds... are.... Suddenly, she passed out which worried Luna. Princess Luna: Oh no. Princess Celestia: Yuna! Princess Sharon: She collapsed! Princess Solarna: Yuna! Hiro: Stand back, give her some air. Princess Flurry Heart: What happened? Lightning McQueen: Yuna passed out. Dusty Crophopper: I hope she's okay. Mickey Mouse: Me too. Figge: Same here. Thorax: Then, we're going to make sure of it. Scotch: With you all the way, Thorax. Pharynx: Same here, Bro. Princess Bubblegum: She’s exhausted! Ford Pines: Quickly, we must get her to safety! Thorax: Right! Scotch: We're on it! Smokey: No problem. Lightning McQueen: Come on. Mater: Gotcha covered. Finn the Human: We have to get her to Canterlot! And so, they got on the Night Express with all historical vehicles on board. In Yuna's bedroom, she was waking up. At last, Luna was relieved that her daughter is okay. Princess Yuna: (waking up) Where am I? Princess Solarna: Mom, Dad, Yuna's coming around. Hiro: Thank goodness. Snowdrop: She's waking up. Princess Celestia: You sure had us worried, Yuna. Princess Sharon: We're just glad that you're okay. Princess Luna: Welcome home, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Then, all of Yuna's friends came to see her. She was so surprised, everyone was happy to see her. And so are their other friends from other world, including Sensei Yang who was revived by Celestia and Luna. Tyrone: Hello, Yuna. Sensei Garmadon: Good to see you finally recovering. Fern: Hey there. Ford Pines: If it's your journals you're looking for, it’s on your desk. Yuna looked at her journals on her desk, she was glad it didn't fall into evil hands. Princess Yuna: (takes her journals) Thanks, Ford, for everything. Ford Pines: You deserve it, Yuna. Soon, the whole multiverse will hear about what great things you and your friends will do in future. The Journals were gathered together, all of Yuna's friends are all here. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hey, Guys. Lightning McQueen: Glad you're okay. Mater: You sure had us worried. Dusty Crophopper: Welcome back. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Guys. Cruz Ramirez: This is gonna be great. Lightning McQueen: Sure is. Sally Carrera: Good to see you. Princess Yuna: You too, Sally. Finn the Human: You are okay! Princess Bubblegum: Yeah! Ford Pines: I've send your friends to bring chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, berry mix, cotton candy. (eats some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans) Chocolate, vanilla, pizza, chicken wings, soap, beef, steak, pickles, bananas, strawberries, cherries, blueberries, blue raspberry, watermelon, fruit punch, apples, corn, Meatballs and veggie burger. And last but not least, ear wax. Princess Yuna: Eww! Ford Pines: Gotcha! (laughs) Princess Yuna: (laughs) Snowdrop: Isn't this great, Thorax? Thorax: It sure is, Snowdrop. Scotch: Especially with Sensei Yang joining us. Sensei Yang: I'm honored. Princess Celestia: You deserve your second chance as much as Sensei Garmadon does. Princess Luna: Yuna and her friends could use someone like the three of you as mentors. Lightning McQueen: I couldn't agree more, Princess Luna. Marceline Abadeer: Me too. Dr. Simon Petrikov: Me three. With that said, Sensei Yang smiled with tears shedding. Later, Princess Yuna and all of her friends are gathered together. They were happy to see each other, Everyone else looked up to them for their heroic deeds. Dipper Pines: Hey, Yuna. Mabel Pines: Great to see you. Princess Yuna: You too, Dipper, Mabel. What's going on? Sunbeam: Ford Pines has been meaning to see us. Gideon Gleeful: Ain't this exciting, Pacifica? Pacifica Northwest: I'll say, Gideon. Prince Sunlight: Hey, Guys. Glad you all could make it. Vanellope von Schweetz: Nothing to it, Sunlight. Scrappy-Doo: Here they come now! At last, Master Eon, Professor Utonium, Ahsoka Tano, Rey, Yen Sid, Merlin, Ford, Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Yang, Cassim, Doc Emmett Brown, Shifu, Smokey, and John Silver came. They looked down to them for their great deed, and they looked up to them back. Ford Pines: Sorry we're late. Smokey: Did we miss something? Sensei Wu: We've just spoke with Solarna and Sharon. Princess Solarna: They have reached a decision. Princess Sharon: Because of your heroic potential, Ford Pines, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, and Yang, Shifu, Cassim, Smokey, and the other mentors would like to make you all their apprentices. Princess Bubblegum: I know. Right? Princess Skyla: You have us there, PB. Shifu: Princess Yuna, do you approve? Princess Yuna: Yeah, we accepted. Jules Brown: Sounds diverting. Verne Brown: Cool. Skipper Riley: That's good to hear from you all. Smokey: Good to have you with us. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Smokey. Merlin: (to Fizzlepop, Grubber, Phil, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess) As for the seven of you, you are to be the trainers and live at the Golden Oak Library, along with the Ninjago Ninja Team, Princess Harumi the Lady Iron Dragon, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, the Chima Heroes, the Legend Beasts, X-PO, Tyrone, and the Dipper Clones. Slime Princess: Yes! Princess Bubblegum: Don't worry, Marcy, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and I will do part-time. Flame Princess: So true, Bubblegum. Grubber: Awesome! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Alright! Cruz Ramirez: Way to go, Yuna. Lightning McQueen: The same goes to your friends. Mater: You're an okay alicorn. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Lightning, Cruz, Mater. And so, Yuna and her friend formed an alliance of youth and heroism. Then, Yuna made a symbol of the golden six fingered hand and full moon. They were amazed, Ford couldn't be any proud of them. At last, the young alliance made their own symbol. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225